Tabitha
Tabitha or sometimes referred to as "Tabatha" (May have been some writing mistakes by Yagi) was Claymore No. 31 of the 141st generation in the Organization. She was serious-minded, She had revered and put her loyalty to Miria at the utmost importance. Tabitha was a defensive-type Claymore, although it took a long time until she had the opportunity to use her regenerative abilities.Claymore Manga Scene 147 Etymology "Tabitha" is a transliteraton of the Japanese "Tabasa" (タバサ, pronounced "ta-ba-sa"). "Tabitha" (טביתא) means "she-gazelle" in Aramaic. A popular name among Puritans in England, during the Reformation. Perhaps alluding to the gentle, graceful personality of the character. Appearance Tabitha wears her hair braided in a long plait, sitting over her right shoulder. She also sweeps her fringe to the right. Before the time skip she wore the standard Claymore uniform. She now wears the same dark outfit as the other survivors of the Northern Campaign. She currently wears her braid in a tight bun. Image Gallery Personality Tabitha is a very quiet and serious person. She is very loyal, especially to Miria, whom she seems to see as the team's current leader. She was very attached to Miria, showing distraught when Miria decided to leave for the mission alone, leaving her behind. She also seems to be very intelligent, helping to strategize and organize her team during battle. Abilities Heightened Yoki Sensing Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Tabitha has shown the ability to sense yoki similar to specialists such as Galatea or Clare, making her the unofficial "Eye" of the seven survivors of the North. This ability was first seen used against the Awakened Being, Agatha, to which she directed the rest of the Seven Ghosts while battling her "true form." Yoki Suppression Like the rest of the Seven Ghosts, Tabitha learned to suppress her Yoki in order to remain hidden from the Organization. Also, in contrast to the other Ghosts, she was the only warrior who never released her Yoki after the return from the north. This gave Tabitha the ability to attack enemies from behind without being sensed beforehand, with Priscilla being the only exception to the technique. Biography The Northern Campaign Tabitha was one of the twenty-four Claymores selected to battle in the Northern Campaign. She was placed in Miria's team and she seemed to serve as an Aide De Camp to Miria, often giving status reports. She is one of the seven survivors of the campaign. After Seven Year Time-Skip Tabitha becomes a powerful Yoki reader, being able to sense details in a way similar to that of Galatea before the time-skip. However, she has to stand still with her eyes closed to do so, so she may not be at exactly the same level. She assumes the role of the "eye" of the surviving Claymores, her duties being to scan the surroundings for hostile units and also direct the others to foes' vulnerable points. She finally gets to show off just how much she has improved at this when her direction proves key in the Ghosts' fight with Agatha. Afterwards, she decides to stay in Rabona with Miria while the others leave to briefly follow their own journies. She is able to sense Alicia and Beth's Yoki on the move but fails to notice Isley's Yoki disappearing far to the South, something which Galatea picked up on. Tabitha doesn't believe it is possible to sense Yoki at that distance, but Galatea assures her she can and also informs them that a Claymore using a Yoki-suppressing pill is just outside Rabona. Miria, Galatea and Tabitha attack the Claymore, who turns out to be Dietrich. She informs them of Isley's death, Deneve's plan to meet up with Clare, and also gives out information about the Abyss Feeders before leaving for the Organization. While Clare and the others are dealing with the Destroyer in the West, Miria cuts down Tabitha, dons her old Claymore uniform and heads for the Organization. Galatea explains why Miria had cut down Tabitha after the latter regains consciousness. Miria immobilized Tabitha so she can take down the Organization by herself, for none of the others have her resolve to kill humans and fellow warriors. The Battle of Staff Some time late, after warding off a Yoma and Awakened Being ambush on Rabona, Tabitha and Deneve momentarily come to blows until Cynthia and Helen stop the fight. Afterwards, the remaining Ghosts along with Dietrich leave Rabona under Tabitha's lead and head towards the Organization in search of Miria. Along the way, the Ghosts save Anastasia's hunting party from a group of male Awakened Beings. Once all the Awakened Beings are defeated, Deneve gives Tabitha the choice to either continue to the Organization to sa ve Miria, or destroy the facility containing the newly created Awakened Beings.Claymore manga chapter 112 In the end, Tabitha choosse the path of the research facility, to which the group begins killing off all the Awakened Beings in their path.Claymore manga chapter 113 Versus Hysteria Finally, after the Awakening of Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria, Tabitha, the Ghosts, Dietrich and Anastasia's Hunt appears in The Organization.Claymore Manga Chapter 121 Tabitha joins the fight against Hysteria and she manges to cut Hysteria's wings. The Abyssal One seems to be surprised because she couldn't sense Tabitha's Yoki. Later, she helps save Anastasia after the latter is freed from Hysteria's grasp by Nike.Claymore Manga Chapter 123When the warriors' plan to grant Miria speed is finally enacted, Tabitha joins the others in feeding Yoki to the strands of Anastasia's hair that Miria is standing on.Claymore Manga Chapter 124 After the Abyssal One is defeated, Tabitha is still present when the shade of Priscilla appears from Hysteria's corpse, and she is also present when Miria presents Rimuto's head. Towards the Last Battle Along with Yuma and Cynthia, Tabitha tells Miria that they all possess a desire to save Clare, and she accompanies the other Ghosts to Rabona.Claymore Manga Chapter 127 When they arrive at Rabona, Tabitha tracks the Yoki of the moving Cassandra and says they should have a lead over the Abyssal One by six or seven days.Claymore Manga Scene 128 After Octavia appears and reports the status of the Holy City, Tabitha confirms her information by sensing Galatea, Clarice, and Miata.Claymore Manga Scene 128 A day later, she joins the other Ghosts, Galatea, and Raki in retrieving Clare from the remains of the Destroyer, and she is also part of the Ghosts' vow to stay alive so they can all laugh together again. The Last Battle The Awakened Beings' Attack on Rabona After Priscilla escapes and scatters the Awakened Beings gathered near Rabona, Tabitha helps Clare and Miria destroy a creature with abilities simlar to Agatha's by sensing its vital points.Claymore Manga Chapter 131 When Chronos releases his Yoki in an attempt to intimidate the Ghosts, Tabitha is among those who are shocked at his level of strength. On Miria's orders, Tabitha once again tracks Cassandra and reports that the Abyssal One's speed has increased. She also scans the battle between Priscilla and the remains of the Destroyer and determines that both forces appear to be equally matched.Claymore Manga Scene 133 After the Awakened Ones attack Cassandra, Tabitha begins the Yoki-Synchronization process with Yuma and Cynthia.Claymore Manga Scene 134 When they fail to activate the Abyssal One's sense of self, Tabitha worriedly questions if something different is within Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 136 The Battle of Rabona After Clare successfully frees Cassandra by ridding her of the Priscilla-likeness, Tabitha senses that the Abyssal One's aura has become much more powerful. When Europa retreats from the fight, Tabitha senses her incoming approach, but all three warriors are passed by.Claymore Manga Chapter 138 Tabitha later senses Miata's Awakening, but neither she nor the other Ghosts join in the battle.Claymore Manga Chapter 144 The battle wears on with little progress, until it seems that Priscilla is able to be damaged because of a fault in her Yoki perception, even though she still seems to have the upper-hand. Shortly after Clare rejoins the battle, Miria gives Tabitha a signal to attack in the confusion of an all-out assault. Once everyone else attacks and deals some damage, Tabitha appears behind Priscilla to strike, counting on her completely suppressed Yoki to keep out of Priscilla's sight. However, Priscilla blocks the move and, in an instant, slices Tabitha's body into five pieces. She has not been killed, though, and Miria, Cynthia, and Yuma hurriedy gather up her body parts and try to reattach them.Claymore Manga Chapter 147 After Priscilla is seemingly defeated, Cynthia and Yuma have managed to reform most of Tabitha's body. When the downed warrior asks about Priscilla, Miria tells her that the Awakened Being is dead and also that she should concentrate on healing her wounds. However, Tabitha notices that her right arm is still unattached, and she asks Cynthia to forget about healing her body and focus on the arm. Miria protests, but Tabitha says there is no time. The stress of her wounds has been too great, and she is already beyond help. In response, Cynthia begins to solely focus on reattaching Tabitha's arm.Claymore Manga Chapter 148 As Miria begins to protest again, Tabitha tells her that Priscilla's Yoki is still faintly present. Though she was badly damaged, the former No. 2's aura is still active, and Tabitha warns everyone that the battle isn't finished yet. Once her arm is fixed, she thanks Cynthia and Yuma and then tells them to heal Helen and Deneve. Next, she addresses Miria as her "captain" and requests that the other warrior hold her hand at the end. As Miria reaches out, she finds herself lightly punched in the chin by Tabitha's fist. Tabitha then speaks about her promise to Deneve to punch Miria if they found the latter alive at Staff, and she also says that Miria not taking her along in the first place is what pained her the most. Aside from that, Tabitha claims she has no regrets, and she is happy about serving under Miria since the battle in the north. She goes on to say that Miria is kind, that the former No.6 does not have the capacity to become a heartless leader, and that she loves Miria for being that sort of captain. After telling Miria that it was the greatest honor to serve her, Tabitha draws her last breath and dies.Claymore Manga Chapter 148 Relationships Miria Out of all the Seven Ghosts, Tabitha displays the strongest bond with Miria, as the latter was Tabitha's captain in the north. She claims that she will follow Miria anywhere and serves her faithfully, following all the orders she is given and often acting as the "Eyes" of the Ghosts upon Miria's request. Even after being cut down in Rabona so she would not follow Miria to Staff, Tabitha still retains her faith in her captain's actions and takes great offense when Deneve insults Miria's capacity as a leader. When Tabitha lies dying after being cut down by Priscilla, she says that serving as Miria's blade was her greatest honor as a warrior.Claymore Manga Chapter 148 The Other Ghosts Tabitha seems to get on well with Clare, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia, and Yuma, though her friendship with them is not as strong as with Miria. She often works in conjuction with Cynthia and Yuma in Yoki-sensing and Yoki-Synchronization. References es:Tabithait:Tabitha Category:Claymore Category:Seven Ghosts Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Clare's generation Category:Former Category:Deceased